


chatter

by scandalous



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Aziraphale has one bad habit Crowley loves.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726999
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	chatter

**Author's Note:**

> for **dick or treat** and the **merry month of masturbation**.

It is no strange occurrence to find Aziraphale getting off on his own in the South Downs cottage.

Crowley is intimately familiar with Aziraphale's hedonistic tendencies, his love of pleasure for pleasure's sake. So when he runs an errand or two, getting supplies to keep their cottage in check, it never throws him off to see his dear angel spread out over the couch, fat thighs spread as he gets himself off, eyes closed as he lets out soft moans of relief.

He doesn't really need to go out and buy things. For all it's worth, they could stay away from the rest of the world for however long they wanted. But they like humans! They love humanity. That's why they're there in the first place, even if now they've retired to a house by the beach. They still see humans, talk to them sometimes, are known as the odd gay couple by the beach. _They think we must be rich off some relative's money_ , Aziraphale had told him, _because we don't have jobs_. Crowley had replied that well, they technically _were_ rich rich off a relative's money, if you counted God as a relative, which they might. A really distant mother, in his case.

"Oh, hello to you too, angel," he says, an armful of groceries on him as he swerves past the couch to leave them in the kitchen.

Aziraphale opens his eyes and looks up at him. "Oh, hi, Crowley," he says. He doesn't stop his movements in the least. "Missed you."

Crowley smiles and puts the groceries down and then goes to see him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I can see that. Any particular fantasies today?"

"Not really," he replies. "Just kind of wanted to get the edge off."

"And also surprise me," he says, tilting his head.

He doesn't stammer, but he does blush slightly. "Yes," he says. "I like surprising you."

"Too bad I'm too used to your habit of getting off in my face, angel," he says teasingly. "Can't surprise me when I'm expecting it."

"I suppose I should up the ante for you then, dear," he says, still idly getting himself off. "Perhaps use some of those nice, interesting human toys."

"You never enjoyed sex toys," Crowley says, huffing. "Except vibrators, of course. You love those things."

"They're great," Aziraphale says. "Especially for beings with vulvas such as us. An incredible feeling it is, I must say. I'm really glad humans came up with it."

"They _are_ quite creative in all departments, sex included." Crowley leans down to pull him into a quick kiss. "Would you like me to finish you off, angel?"

"Mm." He shrugs noncommittally. "Perhaps. I do enjoy your fingers inside me, dear boy."

He rolls his eyes, but he does as his husband wants. Aziraphale takes his fingers out of himself and they're quickly replaced by Crowley's slender ones, crooked just right into all the spots he likes the best.

He loves this. He loves the domesticity he and Aziraphale have, where hedonism is the driving force of their life. 

He adores retirement, he decides right then and there, as he watches Aziraphale come.


End file.
